Who was She?
by Alonia143
Summary: Donny is out patrolling alone near the docks. When he sees the Shredder attacking, by the flashes of the lightening storm, a woman, he reacts. Don/OC.


_**Who was she?**_

_**Summary:**_

_**Donny is out patrolling alone near the docks. When he sees the Shredder attacking, by the flashes of the lightening storm, a woman, he reacts. Jumping in to save this woman's life from the Shredder, Donny wonders, who is she? And why is the Shredder attacking a defenseless woman at night?**_

_**Author's note:**_

_**Okay so I started to write this when I needed an outlet from everything. I didn't MEAN for it to become Donny centric because I love Leo more so out of the brothers, but I think my brain is telling me to just relax and go with whatever I write in this one-shot. And IF I can stop thinking of other stories and such, I would write this out, but for now, it's just a one-shot. **_

_**Where the italics are, it's a memory you are reading from Donny's past.**_

_**Minya, this story, is for you ^_^ and I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Who was she? :<strong>_

Who was she? She was unconscious and yet she didn't tell any of them who was nor did they have any clue as to how the Foot clan found her and started to beat her up. One by one, as if they were wolves of a hunting pack, they wore her stamina down. Attack after attack, they kept going at her until she was brought down, like some sort of beast of prey.

One of the four brothers slowly put his "index" finger on her throat, trying to figure out if she was alive or not.

"She's alive, but only just," he softly announced to his brothers as one of them flexed his muscles in his arms, his fork like weapons drawn and ready to attack if need be.

"Donny, get her out of here. Raph will cover you," his eldest brother told him as he was fighting against the wolves of the Foot Clan.

"Do not let them take her! The Master needs her," one of the foot ninjas said to his group.

The eldest of the brothers narrowed his eyes and then swung both of his swords, or other known as katanas, down before he did a high kick to the gut and chest area of the ninja.

It knocked the ninja out from not breathing correctly and the eldest brother jumped to block one of the foot clan ninjas on getting anywhere near his younger brother.

Donny had picked the woman up in his arms as he then ran away from the docks. The decked van that he made from a delivery truck, he ran towards as his young brother, Raph, had already knocked out another member of the Foot clan.

"Donny! Get her inside quick! I don't know how long Leo and Mikey can hold them off alone!" Raph yelled from the rooftop.

"I got it from it here, go!" Donny replied as he had opened the front passenger door and gently put the woman inside.

"Oh Shell!" Raph growled under his breath when two other foot clan ninjas appeared out of nowhere on the rooftop.

Donny didn't know what was happening up on the rooftop when he felt something small and wet hit his left shoulder. Glancing up at the dark cloudy sky, he heavily sighed. He knew that this would end not so well for his brothers because they have been fighting off an cold of some sorts for a couple of weeks and if it would rain tonight, he knew that all of them would be thoroughly sick.

However, his eyes darted to the woman that was unconscious and bleeding from where the laser just scrapped her left arm. Who was she? How did she get here? In addition, why was the Shredder after her so badly?

His eyes roamed over her gentle curves and softer features of her face. He also couldn't help but wondered how she was mutated. He could easily see that she was once human, the long dark brown hair that curled along her back but the emerald green skin, how her face looks more like a turtle then a human was surprising, the large but softer shell, all of these were signs from a turtle that she had no choice but to become one with.

"Where did you come from?" he whispered low to himself as he began to clean her wound on her left arm.

Up on the rooftops, Leo, Mikey and Raph were all fighting the unstoppable foot ninjas from the shredder. He, the Shredder, stood behind as he watched his enemy try to defeat him but everyone knew it was useless.

"Master?" one of his elite guards asked him.

"Do not stop until we get her back. If they make a retreat, follow them. Kill them all, but I want her alive and brought back to me in one piece. When I get my hands on her, she would have wished that the turtles had killed her instead," the Shredder snarled at his elite guard.

"Yes Master," he replied back, bowing.

Leo knew something was going to happen. Was it his gut telling him that or he knew by the way the Shredder was talking to his elite guards?

"Guys, we have to fall back," he said to them as he did a roundhouse kick, knocking down many of their enemy.

"I don't run from-"

"It's that or we're all killed Raph. It's your choice," Leo snapped at him.

Raph thought it over and then said "Fine, but if this chick is worth this much burses later on then alright. I'll live for another day,"

"One for the money…" Mikey sang as he hit his enemy with his chucks.

"Two for the show…" he said, ducking out of the way and the whacking the Foot ninja in the back of the head.

"Three to get ready…" he said but jumped high to avoid him as Raph and Leo came at the remaining foot ninjas.

"And four to….gooo!" Mikey screamed when Raph wrapped his hand around his ankle and pulled him downwards with his brothers.

Leo landed safely on the old worn out wood of the docks as Raph had landed next to him but Mikey…he landed in a nearby dumpster and the lid closed.

"Mikey!" Leo shouted and ran towards him but the lid popped open and a banana peel was hanging from his shoulder.

"EW! EW!" he said and jumped out of the dumpster blindly but then slipped when his foot landed on something slippery.

SMACK!

"Oow," Mikey grunted as the wind was literally knocked out of his lungs.

"Mikey, come on and let's get moving! The foot ninja's aren't too pleased that we are running!" Raph snapped at him, yanking him up to his wobbly feet and shoving him forward trying to get them out of there.

"Raph, back us up," Leo growled low at him as he draped his youngest brother's arm around his shoulder and ran them to the truck.

"No problem there, Leo," Raph hissed as he brought his Sais back out again.

The foot ninjas had jumped down to Raph but he was already backing up towards the truck.

"Raph come on!" Leo shouted at him as he growled low and then looked at the lamppost.

Pop! POP!

Raph watched the lamppost fall from its hinges and landed on the ground, live electrical wires were flying all over the place. He ran for it as he hopped into the truck, the sliding of the door covered the high pitch screams.

"How's she doing Donny?" Leo asked as Mikey had stepped on the gas pedal after he had started the truck up.

"I won't know until she wakes up Leo. Her concussion will have her out probably for a couple of days. I stitched up her arm the best I could, the rest is up to her now," he replied to Leo who was in the passenger seat of the truck.

"Do you know her name or anything Donny? You know, before you called us for back up?" Raph asked him as he continued to look at the young female turtle strapped to the gruney so she wouldn't hurt herself further.

"You mean the number that the Shredder was using for as her name? Not really, no. But I can't get her collar off-"

"Collar?" Raph, Leo and Mikey said at once as they headed into the thick of New York City.

"Yes, Raph, take a look at it, but don't break it except at the locking area," Donny replied as he pointed to the silver collar that was around her elegant neck.

Raph slowly got up and swallowed. Sure, he had seen humans naked before but, to see a mutant female turtle bare of anything made him really nervous.

Crouching down and getting a good look at the collar, he saw in silver lettering C.G. Genetics.

"Hey Donny, what's C.G. Genetics?" he asked him before he took out his right Sai and very gently put the tip of it into the small lock and twisted his wrist a bit.

"What?" Donny whispered low.

He scrambled to his feet and then batted Raph's hands away from her neck and looked at the collar himself.

"Donny, what's wrong?" Leo asked him twisting around in his seat to look at his young brother.

Donny however wasn't listening to his eldest brother or any of them really, as he remembered one memory that has always haunted him. He never really told anyone of this memory but he remembered it like it was yesterday.

_It was rare to be out in the sewers but it was even more dangerous when you were on your own. However, Donny didn't mean to split up from his brothers, he just didn't watch where he was walking and went down one pipe and his brothers went down another. _

_The flow of the water that was still thick from the storm that raged over the past two days, so Donny had to be careful since he didn't want to be stuck again like last time when he was showing Leo his car. So he kept to the edges of the sewers. Even though he wasn't that frightened to be away from his brothers, he was hyper aware of his surroundings. _

_It was quiet, besides the trickling sounds from the pipes and the soft flow of the water going by, he didn't hear anything. The sewer that he was in was long and softly lit. _

"_Ow!" he said when he stepped on a rock and kicked it ahead of him as it made a lot of noise by hitting the wall and landing on the same side of the pipe. _

_Rubbing his foot with his hand, he then heard something splashing up ahead._

"_Raphie?" he asked softly but when the splashing became louder with yells and shouts he looked around and saw a much small sewer pipe and climbed up into it._

"_After her!" he heard a horrible deep voice echoing as the splashing came near him still._

"_Leave me alone!" a very much younger terrified female voice echoed around the sewer._

_The footsteps came closer to where Donny was hiding but when they stopped just a few feet from him. Slowly looking to see who it was, he was a bit shocked to see a young girl, her hair was dark from the water but he could easily see that it would be a lighter brown hair if it were dry. Her panicked hazel eyes darted around until she saw the small pipe. _

_Donny backed away, further up the pipe as she ran towards it, and climbed up until she was safe._

"_Search everywhere! She couldn't have gone too far!" the deep voice told his men._

_The splashing sounds of his men moving around the sewer, Donny very gently put his hand on her shoulder but also on her mouth as she screamed._

"_Shh…I am not going to hurt you but if you want to live, you have to follow me," he whispered low into her left ear as he had turned back around and started to crawl up it._

_The young girl followed him after she realized her life would always be in danger. They climbed up the pipe but stopped when they heard voices behind them._

"_Check if she went up here. Remember I want her alive, she's important to my study," the deep voice said harshly as the young girl shook with fear._

"_Yes Master," one of the men replied as he flashed a light up into the pipe._

"_She's not in there Master and even if she was, I highly doubt she was be crawling up in"_

"_Scan the whole pipe! I need her back, now!" the deep voice interrupted harshly, banging against the pipe as Donny swallowed. _

_He knew where this pipe lead and very gently, he tugged on the girl's hand to get her to move forward. It was quiet and even though that Donny was hoping that their small scraping of the pipe didn't alert the people who were after this young girl, he had to get her to safety. _

_Up a head, he saw the lid to this pipe and stilled both of them when they heard yelling far below them. _

"_I don't want to be found…," the little girl mumbled softly to him._

"_I don't either," he mumbled back._

_Slowly moving forward, he lifted the lid and then looked around as he jumped out and then helped the young girl. When she was on her feet and holding hands with Donny's, he gently closed the lid and then moved them towards the way back to his home. _

"_Did they turn you into this as well?" she asked him, her eyes roaming over his body._

"_What? No, I was born like this," Donny replied as he turned to look at her._

_She was adorable. There was no other word to describe her but adorable. Even though she wore a nice white dress that was now dirty and torn, she still looked beautiful. _

"_What's that?" Donny asked her as he pointed to her white collar._

"_It's…uh…a necklace," she said uneasily._

_His eyes quickly saw C.G. Genetics on the so-called necklace and wondered what that meant._

"_Oh, it looks pretty," he said as they were rounding the corner of the dark part of the way to his home._

"_What's your name?" he asked her curiously._

"_I uh…I don't have a name. I go by I-1973. I don't know my real parents but I do know that they loved me or I think so," she replied simply as Donny felt sad at this._

"_You don't remember your name or anything before they kidnapped you?" he asked her._

"…_No?" she whispered looking down._

"_May I name you instead of dull number?" he asked her, wanting her to smile. _

_She did smile brightly up at him and said "Sure but nothing too hard," _

"_Okay. How about Andrea Lucile?" he said to her since he had personally liked both of those names for whatever reason._

_She smiled at him, showing that she was missing a couple of teeth in her mouth._

"_I love them! But…what is your name?" she asked him as she gave him a hug._

_Donny was a bit miffed that she wasn't freaking out about how he looked but then her question about if he was turned into what he was bothered him._

"_I'm Donny," he replied as he held her to him._

_When the lights suddenly bursted and then went out completely, Donny held onto Andrea tightly but something about her was changing. She, herself was changing and she softly bit into Donny's shoulder as she tried not to scream from the fierce pain that flared throughout her body._

"_And-?"_

"_Shh…" She told him as then she screamed loudly into his shoulder, sinking her teeth further into his shoulder._

"_Master I found her and her little friend, sector 98-T area," one of the men said, alerting his master as Donny panicked. _

"_Andrea…" he whimpered to her as her teeth were hurting him but he didn't want the bad men to take her away. _

_A single tear rolled down his face when he felt her teeth penetrate his skin, feeling the small beads of blood trickle down his shoulder. Andrea shook horribly until suddenly it all stopped. Donny was then backhanded hard as he flew across the sewer, knocking him into the sewer wall with a yelp._

"_Do not hurt the girl, but kill the boy!" the deep voice said and this made Donny shiver with utter true fear._

"_No! Please DON'T! NO!" Andrea yelled as she fought and kicked at the men taking a hold of her._

"_Enough of this!" the deep voice snarled as Donny her screaming so loudly that he wouldn't get it out of his head._

_Suddenly the struggling of Andrea was stopped and when the men were about to come after Donny, he heard his brothers come to his aid._

"_You leave our brother alone!" Leo snapped at them, throwing rocks and such at the men._

"_Take that you creep!" Raphie said as he threw a piece of wood._

"_We got what we came here, Elite disappear!" the deep voice said as Donny slowly got to his feet but, fell back down onto the ground._

"_Donny! Donny!" Leo's young voice said to him but everything went black._

"Donny! Donny!" he heard his older much mature voice echo around his mind.

"It can't be," he whispered to himself as he blinked and then looked down at the young turtle woman again. His hand went up to his right shoulder where Andrea's teeth left their mark on him so very long ago.

"Want to share what the hell you just remembered?" Raph growled low at him.

"What number is on her collar Raph?" Donny asked him as he looked at her body.

"I didn't find any number or letters, Donny. Want to explain to me what the hell you-"

"Raph just let it go. He has that look," Mikey interrupted his older brother who growled low in his throat.

Donny went to work slowly as he wondered who this young turtle woman was. Was it Andrea? If so, why was the Shredder after her? Was it the Shredder that she was running away from, back then as well? Donny wanted to ask all of these to this young woman but she was still out cold.

"How are we going to get home? With the Shredder tailing our every move"

"Raph break the collar," Donny interrupted him sternly.

"What? Why?" Raph replied confusedly back.

"Just do it, please," Donny said in return as Raph heavily sighed.

He didn't know what was wrong with his older brother but he did it anyway. It didn't take Raph long enough to snap the collar and it fizzed with electricity until it zapped out completely.

"Alright, now Mikey, head back to the docks," Donny ordered his youngest brother.

"Are you insane!" Mikey shouted at him.

"Mikey, whatever Donny knows, just follow his orders for now," Leo said soothingly.

"Alright, but if we get"

"We won't Mikey, now that the tracking device has been destroyed," Donny interrupted him as all of his brothers looked to him shocked.

"Tracking device?" Leo asked him.

"Yes. Now I need to see if she has any other ones in her body," he replied to him as he then took a contraption in his hand and started to scan her body.

Everyone left Donny alone, not wanting to know what else he knew of this young turtle woman. He didn't find any other tracking devices within her body as he relaxed on this.

It took some time for them to get back to the lair because they had to back track so many times that Donny was getting irritable. And this was rare from the quiet genius of the four brothers.

Donny had carried the young turtle woman in his arms as Master Splinter was wondering what was going on now with his sons.

"Set her gently down Don," Leo told him as Mikey helped with Donny putting her body gently on the bed.

"I know Leo," he said back as he gently put her head softly on one of his pillows.

They didn't have another room for this young turtle woman to be in so, it would be safer for her to be in Donny's room for now.

"What do we do now?" Mikey asked them unsure of what else to do.

"We wait. It will be hard to say if she wakes up but, I am guessing it won't be long for her to heal," Donny told him as he pulled the blanket up to her shoulders.

The others didn't say anything, Raph even had to put his hand over Mikey's mouth and push him out of Donny's room since it was a long night for all of them.

"Shut up," Raph said at once to Mikey.

"Try to get some sleep, Donny. It's been a long night for all of us," Leo softly told him as he looked up at his oldest brother.

"I will try, Leo but so many questions are running through my mind. I mean, is it Andrea that I met long ago? When we were kids? I don't want to change because of her concussion," Donny replied as he looked back at him.

"Wait…you're telling me that this could be"

"I don't know for sure, Leo. It could be her, but Andrea didn't have any hair like this young woman does," Donny softly interrupted him as he then slowly stood up from the bed.

A shadow came from the doorframe and they both looked to see their father looking at them. Leo stepped aside and let their father walk into Donny's bedroom. Donny became so nervous about this because he never shared that memory of Andrea, not even to his father.

"Raphael has told me that you have brought a young woman home, Donatello?" he asked his second oldest son.

"Yes, Sensei, I have but she's not like a human woman. She's a…" Donny trailed off and then stepped aside from the bed.

Master Splinter's shocked face was all he need to know and nodded.

"When she wakes up, come and get me," was all Master Splinter told him, turned around and left.

Donny stayed with the young turtle woman for a little while before he had to get something to eat. Leo had left with their father long ago but when Donny stumbled a bit, he felt hands go around his waist. He wasn't alarmed by this, they all were used to being helped but it still grabbed his attention non-the-less.

"Easy, Donny. Let's get you something to eat alright?" Leo said to him as he guided his younger brother to the wooden kitchen table.

"Yeah," was all Donny could say, as he was helped into one of the empty chairs and folded his arms on it before resting his chin on his forearms.

Leo got Donny some pizza slices but also put some sushi on his plate as he knew that it was his younger brother's favorite. Walking over to him, he then set the plate down and sat in the empty chair next to him.

"Thanks Leo," Donny said as he quickly dug into his pizza and sushi.

"You're welcome. At times I wonder if you ever do eat from within your lab," Leo lightly teased him.

Donny blinked a couple of times and said "I do eat, just I have protects that need"

"I know Don," Leo stressed to him.

Heavily sighing Donny then said "If this is Andrea from my childhood, Leo we have to protect her no matter what,"

"Want to tell me who this Andrea woman is or was?" he asked him.

Donny's eyes looked at his oldest brother and said "I can't, Leo,"

"Why not?" Leo pressed a bit more.

"Because…I just can't," Donny replied looking down at his plate of food.

Leo nodded and left the subject alone. He could easily see that he was trying very hard not to come apart.

Leo remembered that evening when they were all safe and sound within their old lair.

_Master Splinter was telling Donatello not to go off alone and that it was dangerous for him and his brothers to do such a bold and rash thing. Donny however, was crying uncontrollably and wouldn't talk to any of them about what was wrong. Master Splinter was fixing his right punctured shoulder up but even with the soft silence, Donny wouldn't talk. _

_For nearly a month, Donny was in a haze. He didn't want to go out of the lair alone, if they were allowed to. He trained hard within the Dojo room but, when it was over, he was run right out of it as if he was terrified of the room itself. It came to a head when Master Splinter had asked if he would walk with him around the sewers to collect stuff for their family. Donny didn't want to and said why not Leo go for him instead and bolted to his bed. _

_Master Splinter didn't know what was wrong but he wasn't giving up on his son that easily. _

"_Donatello, why would you want your older brother, Leonardo to take your place-"_

"_I can't go back there, Sensei. I just can't," he interrupted him tears swelling and trickling down his face._

_Master Splinter then understood, well a little bit, that Donny didn't like going down that part of the sewers because it was dark and barely lit. After Donny had gotten home that night, he screamed for Master Splinter when the light was turned off. None of his brothers could help him with this sudden paralyzing fear. Just like with Leo and his fear of heights, Donny was frighten of the dark._

"_I will be there with you, my son. I do not think you would want to live in fear all of your life?" Master Splinter told him with a gentle voice and smile._

"_You promise?" Donny asked, trying very hard not to believe that he would always be there with him but he couldn't help but not ask his father that._

"_I promise, Donatello," Master Splinter replied._

* * *

><p>Leo shook his head to clear his thoughts and saw that Donny was nibbling on his pizza and sushi as time had change. Donny had quickly gotten over his fear of the dark but it quickly spread throughout his brothers. Dropping his cornered eyes to the table, he knew that Donny wasn't going to open up to him nor has he did back then either.<p>

The following day, nothing new was reported. Sure, the young turtle woman vital signs were getting better but, she still didn't wake up. Donny didn't attend morning practice since his mind was solely on the young turtle woman. Where did she come from? He thought that it was Andrea but he knew for a fact that she didn't have any hair when she transformed into a turtle. How could this, even with Andrea, even be possible?

Donny tried to put these questions away in the back of his mind but he couldn't. The science genius of himself just couldn't put these thoughts away nor could he stop the questions that continued to plague his mind.

By dinnertime, Donny was in the Dojo room, trying to get his mind off of her but it showed in his hesitated moves and kicks. Leo was his sparring partner but knew what was on his younger brother's mind just like everyone else. Plus Leo didn't want to hurt his brother too badly so he allowed this until he stopped.

"Donny, go. Tomorrow, if you can, I want your mind focused and not on her, please," he told him as Donny looked up surprised.

"I…I'll try Leo," he stammered almost embarrassed that he was caught thinking of her.

"Go on, go," Leo said smiling a little.

Donny nodded and then walked out of the Dojo room as he saw a box of pizza waiting for him as Mikey and Raph were on the couch watching some TV show. Master Splinter was still at the table sipping his cup of tea as Donny felt grungy and headed for the showers.

* * *

><p>Slowly through the thick fog of confusion, she slowly opened her eyes and saw the ceiling above her. It was dark inside the room she was in and her heart pounded out of panic. Was she recaptured again? She couldn't be because of the blankets that were up to her chest. <em>He<em> wouldn't give her such things. So if she wasn't recaptured, where was she?

Her memory was foggy on what was the last thing she saw and that was hard since her head hurt. It was worse than a migraine but the darkness seemed to ease it a bit.

Closing her eyes again, she slowly faded back to sleep.

It wasn't that long that Donny decided to check up on the mystery turtle woman since he was in the dojo room all day long with Leo. True to his word, he had his mind focused and clear. It wasn't until Leo decided that it was time for his brother to go. He was a lot better today and finally pinned Raph down which was very hard to do in the first place.

Leo was proud for his younger brother but had to listen to Raph grumble and complain that it was a lucky break for Donny. But he did it and that made him smile a bit.

Donny put the towel that was around his neck on the back of his chair and took up his notebook and walked over to where the still unconscious young turtle woman was. Jolting down the numbers, he was surprised to see the numbers of her heart rate jump a bit and then go back to normal.

"Did you wake up last night?" he whispered low to himself but was met by silence.

Little did he know that the young turtle woman was actually awake and faking to be asleep. She concentrated hard on keeping her heart rate normal.

Donny checked her water bag and other tubes that were stuck into her arms but, nothing was out of the ordinary. Heavily sighing in defeat, again, Donny walked out of his bedroom and into his lab.

The young turtle woman opened her eyes and looked down at her arms.

'_How am I going to get these out of me without bleeding all over the place? I need to get out of here.'_ She thought to herself as she pulled some of the wires off first and waited for the alarms to go off but they didn't.

At once, she started to tinker with the machines, recorded her "normal" signs and put it on a track recorded. Then she looked at the major tubes that were in her arms. She couldn't get them out without bleeding heavily onto the floor. Looking around she had to find a knife or something to cut this. Her eyes looked up at the door when she heard voices and then quickly lay back down and counted slowly in her mind.

The voices didn't come near the door but they were too low for her to hear. She decided right then and there that she would escape tomorrow night.

* * *

><p>The next day, Donny and everyone were up but, something was wrong. The young turtle woman was gone. Donny didn't like this because he didn't know if the young turtle woman was alright or not. He was mentally scolding himself and hoping that wherever she was, that she was alright now and not back in the hands of the shredder. Leo, Raph, Mikey, himself and Master Splinter were all looking for her but, not a trace of her could be found.<p>

After they have searched for the missing young turtle woman, they all came back with the help of Casey and April on the rooftops and such.

"Maybe she was frightened," Mikey said puzzled why she would bolt from them if she was a mutant.

"Oh yeah," Raph snapped angrily at him.

"Raphael, dojo room now," Master Splinter told him as Raph grumbled and walked right into the room.

Leo however looked at Donny. He was awfully silent and wouldn't say or speak about this situation not even to Master Splinter.

So Leo did what he thought would help his young brother cope with this. He made dinner that night. Of course Mikey had ordered Pizza but, Donny wasn't eating. He barely even touched his cup of coffee.

"Now to our new member of our news cast, Lucy Andrews," the reporter said happily, as Donny's eyes slowly looked up at the screen.

There, the light brown young woman smiled happily back and said "Thank you, Jim. I am grateful to be here and working again,"

Somehow, this comforted Donny's tormented heart and mind.

"This is boring," Mikey whined.

"NO!" Donny shouted before his youngest brother switched the channel.

All of them looked at him and then back the screen.

"You feeling alright Don?" Leo asked him concerned.

"Please…just don't change the channel," He begged Mikey who just nodded in surprise.

Raph however could understand his older brother's emotions.

"Leo, Mikey, just let Donny watch the news," He softly said and left it at that.

Mikey arched an eyebrow ridge at Leo who just shrugged.

Little did any of them know that the young turtle woman was happy, free, and enjoying life. The turtle brothers didn't know where she was or if they would ever see her again but, one thing did happen to one of them. A flash from the past was brought to life and even though that Donny did his best to protect the young turtle woman, he knew that Andrea would have been proud.

In fact, she was proud of her childhood friend protecting her once again from the Shredder that night on the docks.

_**FIN.**_


End file.
